Forum:Staff/COA Meeting (Feb 2020)
Intro Welcome to the Council of Administration Meeting for January 2020. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 1 Bureaucratic Order 1 Bureaucratic Order 1 removed the #venting channel. As I issued it; I'm in support. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Oppose; I like the channel. -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Well; you're wrong. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I guess you're right. :( Support... -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal has passed: 4 support, unanimous. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Expand Staff: Dec 2019 I'm proposing expanding staff from 1 to 1 and a half. ---- :Oppose; dafuq is a half a staff member? -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support; split me in half! :D -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::No -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose... -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal has tied: 2 support, 2 oppose It will be sent to the COTP. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Rename Rollback to Page Mod Rename the Rollback rank to Page Mod. This proposal comes from the COTP; I am neutral. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Oppose -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal has died: 2 support, 1 oppose, 1 neutral. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Phase 2 Phase 2 has begun. Does anyone have any proposals? I'm allocating 48 for anything to be proposed. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Demote RealUser4 She's a useless Helper. -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Oppose -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Support; she recently went off about how I was behind the faking of the moon landing. No clue what she was talking about. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I know! That's why she needs to go so badly. -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::YOU'RE WORKING WITH HIM!!!!!!! -- 21:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal has passed: 3 support, 1 oppose. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Remove Jackboog21 as Head Bureaucrat He's evil! -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Oppose -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Oppose -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :I can't vote in my own removal; but if I could I'd oppose. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Proposal has died: 1 support, 2 oppose, 1 can't vote. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 3 Phase 3 has started. Is there anything anyone wants to bring up? I'm allocating 48 for anything to be proposed. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Pointless Committee I think we should create a "Pointless Committee". I wouldn't do anything. -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :I endorse. -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :As my first act as Head Helper; I'll endorse this. -- 23:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- The proposal will be voted on next month. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Phase 4 I propose January 1st 2020 @12am PST. -- 18:26, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :I'm good with it. -- 19:02, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Ok -- 18:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :Sounds fine -- 20:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- :No issues here. -- 23:32, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Alright; next meeting is January 1st 2020 @12am PST. -- 19:25, December 4, 2019 (UTC)